macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Misa Hayase
, formerly known as , is one of the main characters in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie. She is a U.N. Spacy officer assigned to the SDF-1 Macross who becomes infatuated with Hikaru Ichijyo. Personality & Character Initially, Misa is portrayed as a stern by-the-book officer who demonstrates little sense of humor while at work. She has a high sense of duty and, at least in part due to the loss of her first love during the Unification Wars, had no interest in leading a private home life. Because of her no-nonsense attitude, she often clashed with the more "free-wheeling" individuals in the lower ranks, particularly Roy Focker and later Hikaru Ichijyo. Hikaru especially hits her nerve due to his youthful impulsiveness and (partly) due to his accidental habit of calling her "oba-san" ("old lady") because she is a few years older than him. However, as she gradually comes to know him closer, she begins to fall in love with him after witnessing his dependability and honesty, especially when he ends up saving her life several times despite her orders to the contrary. History Unification Wars Warning! Spoilers are ahead! Born into a Japanese family with a hundred-year military lineage, Misa was the only daughter of Admiral Takashi Hayase.Macross TV Series Liner Notes AnimEigo She spent the majority of her childhood during the Unification Wars with her boyfriend, Riber Fruhling, who joined the military. He was to depart for Mars so in order to be with him, Misa said she would join the military too. Driven by her love for him, she passed her military training at the top of her class. However, shortly before she could embark on her first mission, Riber was killed when he was set to return from his Mars base near the end of the Unification Wars. Space War I Claudia LaSalle-1 Misa Hayase-1 SDFM-1.png Misa Hayase-2 SDFM-1.png On February 7, 2009, the day the SDF-1 Macross was due to launch, she arrived on the bridge, greeted by Shammy Milliome. She and the rest of the bridge crew were wondering where Captain Global was, Claudia suggested he had been out but she replied that Claudia and Roy Focker had done the same. The bridge crew began to engage in banter regarding her lack of the love life because of her high sense of duty. Claudia then pointed out to her that her screens had picked something up, the pilot identified himself as Hikaru Ichijyo, whom she looked up to be a guest of Major Focker. She ordered him to proceed along heading 1069 and he acknowledged. When Claudia saw the Macross's original systems were all powering themselves up and switching over to firing mode. She told Claudia to shut down all systems but the Macross continued to power up its main cannon despite Claudia's efforts. After Shammy reported a star-class code to Captain Global, Misa explains that when the cannon fired, it destroyed craft in lunar orbit 280 000 clicks from their position and that they were now detecting a fleet of unidentified ships approaching rapidly. Captain Global laughed heavily as his suspicion that the aliens that crashed the ship installed a "Boobytrap" had been confirmed. After Vrlitwhai Kridanik disabled ARMD-01, ARMD-02, and the craft inside them, including Spider Bugs and a VF-1A, Misa informed Captain Global of a message from ARMD-02 stating they were sustaining minor damage, that ARMD-01 was out of commission and that the enemy fleet, having broken through the space defense perimeter, were heading on a direct course for the Macross. Captain Global commented that it is ironic as he spent that morning discussing with the Space Defense Council that should the Macross encounter an alien species, under no circumstances would Earth initiate any hostilities. Captain Global, via Misa, then ordered all fighters to scramble. Hikaru was sleeping in a VF-1D called VT-102. Misa appeared on his screen, wondering why he hadn't taken off from the Display Grounds. The puzzled Hikaru tried to leave, but personnel fitted VT-102 with a gunpod, preparing him for launch, despite the mess the runaway was in. When Hikaru was unconscious with VT-102 spinning towards the ground. Misa hailed him and ordered him to veer off immediately because he was about to collide with the SDF-1. He explained to her that it was no good as the rudders and spoilers were acting crazy and nothing else was responding. She told him to change to configuration B (Battroid mode) but Hikaru had no idea what "B" meant. It was at this moment that she realized that he was a civilian so Misa told him to pull the B-switch on the left of his console and engage ACS. Hikaru was then able to land VT-102 Macross City. After Captain Global realized that the first wave was just a decoy, he asked Misa if Focker's squadron could come back to guard the Macross. She replied that Focker couldn't as he was still fighting off the first wave and couldn't break away yet. Vanessa reported that the 24 targets had splashed down in the sea 30 clicks ahead of them, so Global gave orders to call the Prometheus to send some patrol helicopters. Luckily, Misa had already done that. Five minutes later, Sea Sergeant Helicopters flew over South Ataria Island. Helicopter PHP-202 and another helicopter patrol the bay harbor, and she told the pilot of PHP-202 to be careful. Several Regult Battle Pods, arise from the waters. and begin firing on the helicopters with their electron beam guns. The pilot of the second helicopter tries to turn back but he's killed, the pilot of PHP-202 fires the two outermost Self-Propelled Torpedoes on the wings of PHP-202 at the Regult Battle Pods but he too is unfortunately killed. On the bridge of the SDF-1, First Lieutenant Hayase informs Captain Global that their recon group has been shot down. After Space War I she married Hikaru Ichijyo and became captain of the SDF-2 Megaroad-01. 2031 MisaHayase DYRL-Na.jpg MisaHayase-Na HikaryIchijō-Na DYRL.jpg In the Do You Remember Love? movie that chronicles the events of Space War I, she retains the same personality but her relationship with Hikaru is slightly different as he is depicted as already being a trained pilot. She gets captured by Vrlitwhai Kridanik along with Hikaru, Minmay, Kaifun and Roy, but she and Hikaru are the only ones that escape, only to get caught up in a space fold.After they get transported to a desolate place that turns out to be somewhere on Earth after a Zentradi attack, they discover an ancient city of the Protoculture, where the mysterious origins of the alien giants is revealed. In the city, Misa discovers an artifact with Protoculture writing that turn out to be a lyrics to a song, 2059 Relationships ;Hikaru Ichijyo Gallery Macross Graffiti Page 77.jpg Notes & Trivia *Catherine Glass of Macross Frontier, who physically resembles Misa Hayase, is additionally shown to be a military officer who has trouble keeping up with a decent love life. Unlike Misa, Catherine isn't a main character. Her love interest is Ozma Lee, the brother of one of the main characters. *Sheryl Nome from Macross Frontier is also based upon Misa Hayase. Both of them are strong willed and down to earth women. In the manga adaptation of the series, there is a small tribute that has her wearing Misa's clothes (to match Ranka who wears Minmay's and Alto Saotome who is dressing as Hikaru). References External links de: Hayase Misa Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Characters Category:Officers Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:SDF Macross